1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a refurbished electrostatic chuck and a method for refurbishing an electrostatic chuck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrostatic chucks are useful in the manufacture of semiconductor devices. The electrostatic chuck permits that substrate to remain in a fixed location on the electrostatic chuck during processing by electrostatically clamping the substrate to the chuck.
The electrostatic chuck typically has an electrode embedded within a dielectric material. The topmost surface of the electrostatic chuck has a plurality of mesas upon which the substrate will sit during processing. Over time, the mesas may wear down and the electrostatic chuck will not be as effective. Additionally, the electrical properties the electrostatic chuck may be jeopardized by a crack in the dielectric material or the dielectric material may be compromised by a chemical or plasma attack causing the dielectric material to breakdown.
When the mesas wear down, a crack forms in the dielectric material or the dielectric material breaks down, the electrostatic chuck is no longer useful and is typically discarded. It would be beneficial to refurbish the electrostatic chuck to avoid the expense of purchasing a new electrostatic chuck.